1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power distribution system, and, more particularly, to an electrical power distribution system utilized in modular wall panel systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open and flexible office systems utilize modular wall panels for establishing temporary efficient office space without the need to reestablish overhead lighting and environmental heating and cooling in an office area. Modular wall panels incorporate electrical wiring for the efficient organization of electrical power distribution within the office. The electrical distribution is handled with distribution assemblies that allow electrical receptacles to be interconnected for the distribution of electrical power thereto. Wiring distribution units are often jumpered together with jumper cables for the further distribution of electrical power. Power enters the modular wiring system by way of a power entry unit that provides electrical power to the wire distribution units.
Rooms are often wired with electrical wall switches that allow the switching of receptacles for the controllable application of electrical power to the outlets, which may be connected to lamps or other devices.
Modular wiring distribution systems typically include a multitude of electrical conductors that carry electrical power, serve as ground conductors, and return or neutral conductors. A typical legacy system includes a ten wire distribution system, which has six of the conductors providing power, two conductors providing safety ground, and two conductors serving as neutral or return conductors. A selected subset of the conductor lines are utilized to power receptacles in the modular wall panel.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and a method to utilize legacy wire distribution systems and to introduce wiring flexibility thereto.